


Magic

by gleefulmusings



Series: Tickle My Fancy [6]
Category: Glee, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Reincarnation, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt, Sam, and Santana learn they share an immortal connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Sam stared at the closed choir room door for several long moments, debating whether or not to open it and enter the room proper.

This relatively recent and constant state of unease, which had started the day he had first set foot in Lima, suddenly increased exponentially. He didn't understand why and resented the spike of fear currently seizing his heart.

What was the big deal? It was just a glee club, and he had already met a lot of the members. Some of them might even become friends.

Still, there was there was nagging sense that going inside that room was going to change his life forever, and he wasn't sure it was worth his time. His life was already pretty good. He had great parents, and though Stacy and Stevie were at their respective annoying ages, he loved them. Why mess with that?

But he was in a new school. He wanted friends and a place to belong. He'd be going out for football soon, maybe find a nice girl to date in a heteronormative and platonic fashion, and he really liked singing, so what was the worst that could happen?

Nodding to himself, he pushed open the door and was immediately assaulted by a hyperactive Finn, which was a well and truly scary thing. Soon, others began chattering happily at him and introducing themselves. He smiled, or hoped he did, but his distraction was approaching epic proportions.

What was that buzzing noise?

He gave an exaggerated blink and slowly turned his head toward a shadowy corner where two brunettes, a boy and girl, had their heads together and were holding a whispered conversation.

And they were glowing.

All Sam could see before him was gold, shining brilliantly and seemingly only at him.

He was dimly aware that the others had fallen silent and were staring at him.

The brunette girl stood and prowled toward him, stopping about eight feet away. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Well, it's about time!" She sneered. "I see you got your teeth fixed this time round."

Sam's eyes widened. _Morgana_. Then that meant...

Rachel and Finn looked at each other in confusion and Mercedes was giving stellar bitchface. Brittany was pale and had a sad smile on her face. The others wondered why Santana was speaking with a British accent.

Then the boy stepped forward and Sam released a strangled sob. Everything, his entire _life_ , had just snapped into focus.

"It's you," he gasped. _Oh, Merlin_.

Kurt had tears gathered in his eyes. "We've been waiting so long," he whispered.

"Um, what?" Finn asked.

Sam stared at Kurt, at the pain in his eyes, and wondered who or what had put it there, had persecuted him in this time, because he was going to kill it.

In the next instant, they closed the space between them. Limbs were entangled and passionate kisses, so desperate they left bruises, were exchanged.

Mercedes' eyes bugged out. "The fu..."

Sam and Kurt separated and simultaneously reached over to draw Santana into their embrace, Sam gently kissing her cheek.

They were together again. Nothing else, no one else, mattered.


End file.
